Secret of the Wild Horse
by Ho-Iatneh
Summary: First Fic, anyways first one ever written, it has been posted on for a while. Ranma is not acting like himself no more. why? It is a 'guess what would happen' fic or in the format of one. anyways OOC, RanXNab Chapter 5 added
1. WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!

Disclaimer OMAKE!

The sun rises over the Tokyo ward of Nerima, The birds are chirping, the morning dew is forming on the grasses….wait….this ain't Nerima….Ahhh….There it is the Pegasus flying over the horizon. Yep it is a normal day in Nerima.

Meanwhile in the Tendo dojo, A very pissed off blue haired girl walk into the dining room saying "baka, baka ,baka, baka" as if in a chant. This of course is the infamous Akane Tendo..

"infamous, did you just call me infamous?" Akane asked

"umm…." Iatneh responded, a sweat drop formed on the back of Iatneh's head

"IATNEH NO BAKA!" A 300 ton, 500 meter long hammer appeared

"neh, huh, huh" Iatneh waves a finger, the hammer suddenly disappeared

"HEY, where is my hammer-sama?"

"Remember this is MY story?"

"But I only follow Takahashi-sama's directions"

"Well this is my story, I am not getting any money out of this, and I am the kami in this story. Can I count on your cooperation in this…o by the way you do not have a choice in this."

"All right, but there will be no hentai scenes"

"umm….I can't promise that"

"IATNEH NO HENTAI…" Akane pauses as realization dawned upon her "HEY…isn't Iatneh hentai said backwards?" A sheepish grin appeared on Iatneh's face.

"Alright Sherlock, are you going to cooperate or not"

"Sherlock?"

"Nevermind, Are you gonna help or what?…or is it necessary to have a demonstration of my powers?"

"do your worst?"

"You said it." Iatneh snaps his fingers twice

(A/N:oops!) censorcensorcensor

"NO! NOT THAT!" panicked Akane

Then suddenly squishy sound coming out of the black screen

"UH! UH! UH!" screamed Akane

"I…I…am…uh…gonna….uh…CUM!" Akane screamed the last part.

"You happy now?"

"Yessss" purred Akane

"Back from the Top, LETS GO!" Iatneh disappears

(A/N I hope that was entertaining…that was the disclaimer for those people who are here for the gratuitous sex and those who have a pea-sized brain. j/k, sorry about the censor this is the disclaimer part anyways)

Chapter 1: WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?

--Morning--

The sun rises over the Tokyo ward of Nerima, the birds are chirping, the morning dew is starting to form over the grasses…hold on …is this Nerima?…There it is… the Pegasus (get it? yeah im corny) flying over the horizon. Yep this is Nerima alright…this is a normal day in the "Attract-All-Weirdness ward" of Nerima.

Meanwhile in the Tendo dojo, A very pissed off blue haired girl it with an intense blue aura surrounding her as she walk into the dinning room chanting "baka, baka, baka..."

"Akane-chan, do you have to hit Ranma that hard out the window?" said a concerned Kasumi.

Kasumi being the oldest of the three Tendo sisters, was the one who took up the job of a housewife (A/N Noooo, If your mind is somewhere along the line of Father Tendo and Kasumi Tendo getting their freaks on) after the death of her mother. She is now cooking breakfast.

"YES!" the youngest Tendo responded fiercely

"Just checking" said Kasumi very curtly, backing away a little and went back cooking breakfast.

"Why does he always screw it up?" said Akane timidly in a sigh of disappointment.

"Screw what up?" Said a voice behind her

Akane jumped up and turned around seeing Nabiki

Nabiki being the middle Tendo, she was the one who took up the duty of the financing of the house and dojo after their mother's death. She was responsible for keeping the dojo and house up after the arrival of Ranma and Genma.

"Na…Na…nothing" stammered Akane

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighte, and pigs fly" countered Nabiki as she walks off

"Has Ranma not returned yet?" Kasumi said from the kitchen with a little bit concern

"No" responded Akane

Whenever I hit him, in the recent weeks he has always taken longer and longer to get back to the dojo…I wonder why…he better not be going with either Shampoo or Ukyo or I am gonna make him hurt until his next life.

"Oneechan, what do you think happens to Ranma these days?" asked Akane

"He has been acting weirdly hasn't he?"

Akane nods

"He seems to have been eating less and less lately" Kasumi responded after going through her mind.

"And he does seem more distant isn't he?"

Akane nods again

"He has been doing his homework and classwork, he also have not fought anybody for this entire week" Akane responded thoughtfully.

"Akane, I think you should ask him when he get back"

Just that moment, A redheaded girl in a red chinese shirt and black training pants came into the dining room and sat down with surprising composure and grace.

"Speaking of the devil, look who decided to come back." Admonished Kasumi.

Ranma glared at Kasumi, while Kasumi stood her ground unfazed. Finally giving up after a good five minutes, he turned to the person who is so kindly to give him free airline tikets.

"So tomboy, are we going to school or what?"

A blue aura suddenly flared up around Akane, after hearing the word "tomboy"

Why does he always call me that? Am I really a tomboy? thought Akane sadly

Then all of a sudden the aura dissipated.

"So are we going or not?" asked the impatient redhead

"Since when did you care about school?" countered the tomboy

"Since when I realized..." the redhead suddenly stopped "I AIN'T GONNA TELL YOU NOTHING!"

This redhead is Ranma Saotome, and no he is not a transvestite, or a girl with a boy name. Ranma leads a very shall we say interesting life, he was cursed in Josenkyo, where the notorious cursed springs are. These cursed springs were created when someone or somebeast drown in the spring, when someone drop into one of these springs they change into the form of the animal or person who have drowned there. It just happens Ranma is one of the receiving end of these particular interesting curses, he was training with his idiotic father in Josenkyo without the knowledge that these springs existed. Thus he acquired this curse whenever he touches cold water he changes into a girl and back with warm water.

"Yo Kasumi, can I get some hot water before I go?" asked Ranma, after composing himself.

"The kettle is over there, and here is a thermos just in case" pointing to the stove and handing Ranma a liter of hot water in the thermos.

"Thanks, Ka-chan" Ranma gratified as he poured the water onto himself his voice getting deeper as he changed back to a male. He then put away the thermos into empty space.

"Shall we go?" Ranma-kun asked Akane

"Ok" suddenly at a lost for word.

Ranma dashed out with a very distant look, and with great skill mainly due to routine jumped up to the fence and started running toward Furikan High. Akane on the other hand is walking on the pavement.

"Umm…Ranma?" Akane asked shyly

"ye?" Ranma paused with his back to Akane

"Are you ok?"

"What do you care? You wouldn't even care if I die."

Ranma then running at top speed toward the Furikan High entrance, leaving a very stunned and speechless Akane behind.

"But I do care…" said Akane quietly after Ranma is out of earshot

By the time Akane arrived at Furikan High, she was met by a strange awkward silence. Since other times she always has to face the entire Furikan High male population, and/or the Blue Thunder of Furikan High a.k.a.Kuno Tatewaki .

Akane just can't seem to be able to shake off this feelings of queasiness as she went into her classroom to start the day.

End Blubber: Media Miner won't let me have more than three genre…there will be Hentai scenes in eventually…Ho-iatneh must have a workable plot before throwing the "ah…ah…ah…RANMAAAAAAA!" or the "ah…ah…ah…AKANEEEEE!", or some other random gratuitous sex scenes but there will be in eventually...Before Ho-iatneh go...imagine this...Taru and Rouge...how does that sound for a pairing? huh? huh? Taru has eight tentacles...and Rouge has 4 pairs of legs and 4 heads which means 4 mouths...yeah Ho-iatneh is disgusting...

RnR, CnC TnT (get it? if not ask me to explain it in the next fic) send to or I am not gonna read it…or on second thought...just leave it here if you dont feel like e-mailing me T.T.


	2. What was THAT?

Disclaimer: Ho-iatneh do not OWN anything, even though Ranma is soooooooooo delicious in either his male or female form.

Anyways...look like Ho-iatneh has survived

Secret of the Wild Horse

Chapter 2: What was that?

--Same Morning--

Its a quiet morning in Nerima, as quiet as it can be in the Nekohanten, a very old mummy jumped out of bed to start the gas for the restraunt. She looks up at the clock on the wall it reads "4:20"

"Looks like my age is finally catching up to me" sighed Khu Long, one of the eight amazon elders. Not known to anybody is her ability to control a particular element of nature. Amazons always have a very close tie to the earth mother, thus she granted each of the Amazoness elder a limited control over a particular element. The element that she granted Khu Long is not one of the original five element but just as powerful...Khu Long is also known as the Void Dragon by the Tribal elders. This little secret she has kepted for centuries, she did not even told her secret to her only descendent: Xiang Pu.

While thinking this thought, Xiang Pu descended from the stairs as she also prepares for the day.

Xiang Pu like Khu Long is a Chinese Amazoness. She has a sad expression on her heartshaped face that is framed by violet hair. Her body is sculpted to perfection by any standard other than the Tang Dynasty standard. Tang Dynasty think the most beautiful girls are the round faced ones.

The Amazon tribe is a matriarch society much different from the rest of the patriarch society of the world except for a tribe in Africa which holds the same standard as the Amazons in matriarchial society other than that it is completely different.

"Zao shang hao, Laolao" Says Xiang Pu in Chinese.

"How did you sleep?" replies without turning around as she beginning to cook the first meal of the day, not for any of the customer but for themselves.

This meal she cooks much more slower than her usual speed for the customers.

"I dreamt of Airen, again" Xiang Pu replies in a sad tone of voice, because she actually do have feelings for her Airen, she is not chasing Ranma for the sake of honor but also for her own heart. It just hurt her to know the dreams can never become a reality.

For this Khu Long just remained silent, knowing her own blood's pain in not having the love of someone that she can never possess due to the man's free spirit and scorn for the opposite sex.

"Laolao..." calls Xiang Pu

"Yes, young one" replies the older Amazoness

"Have you noticed that Ranma seems..." Xiang Pu pauses choosing a word, but nothing came up "different some how?"

"Yes, I have...his entire air around feels different, it is no longer the same air of stupidity and he also seems more distant...Like he finally resolve something within him" replies sagely by the void wielder

"I cannot track him anymore, like I use to be able to do. Nabiki is not selling any information on Ranma anymore like she use to" says the worried purple haired girl.

"It seems the elements are avoiding him now as if afraid of him" mumbled Khu Long "mmmmm...I wonder" finishing cooking two very delicious bowls of congee and two wotou, she bent down and took out a bottle of pickled vegetables which has been finished for 2 days now.

Khu Long puts the dishes out on a table and motioned Xiang Pu to sit across from her. The younger amazon is facing the window and the elder has her back to the window. Both ate in silence, consumed in their own thoughts.

Khu Long felt someone is evoking an element right behind her, as she quickly turn around all she saw was a shadow with noone making the shadow. Xiang Pu saw this first, and smelled blood spilt somewhere near the restaurant.

The younger Amazon run out of the restaurant and follow the scent of blood to come to a headless body, it is the cleanest kill she has ever witnessed. She knew even with the Amazon healing potions and powers it is impossible to heal a headless body or raise it for it to tell who has done this atrocity. After a close examination of the body she has discovered the distinct marking of an assassin kill. From the neck, she discovered the slicing of a knife not just any knife but the curve of an assassin knife.

Now all she can do is call the local authority to tell them of the departure of this young man.

Meanwhile+

Khu Long is firing mass amounts of Void energies so she can mark the shadow, but since shadows is quite similar to the element of void but its distinction from the Void element is first Shadow is not an element it is in reality a combination of dark and light element which makes it impossible to be tracked and second it cannot be tracked by any methods or means.

As she follows the shadow, she immediately felt gleeful since the shadow is running toward a dead end. When the shadow merges with the shadow of the wall it completely disappeared from any feeling that Khu Long previously started.

Khu Long started cursing in Chinese, as she felt defeated and begun trekking back to the Nekohanten.

When she entered her restaurant she saw Xiang Pu talking to a detective telling him of the event and the information she has gathered from the dead body.

The forensic after examination of the blood stains and the blood content it was determined that the boy's head was later cut off, but for what reason it is not known to the forensic, and the victim is dead within half an hour and an hour. There are no punctures on the body, nor were there any fingerprints or any estranged hair. There are not any explanations for the reason of the person's death the person is in good health other than it is dead. From the cut it looks like a murder and not like a suicide. Stranger is that on the body there is absolutely no evidence of who the person is.

After questioning, the detective has left, Xiang Pu went on her daily delivery of food and Khu Long started her day of cooking for her restaurant as she went on throughout the day wondering who or what the shadow is.

End Blubber: Ho-iatneh is finished with another chapter this is the same day start as Akane it is in the same time frame...it is from the Amazon's POV...but who is in the pool of shadow keep on reading to find out...

Zao Shang hao- Good morning

Laolao-grandmother from mother's side

Wotou-a type of bread that is made of corn powder

RnR, CnC and TnT are very welcome


	3. Did I Saw a

Disclaimer: Ho-Iatneh don't own anything in this fic. At least not yet

Chapter 3: Did I saw a...

--Same Morning…again--

As the sun peeks over the horizon on the island of Honshu, in the Nerima district of Tokyo, a black haired girl got out of bed. It appears she did not wear anything except a pair of panties to bed. Her breasts are as naked as the day she was born, but not as flat. She stood up and stretched making her bare breasts jump a little bit. She sighed as she open up a drawer in the nightstand next to her bed. Inside the drawer lies the most dreaded object in her life since her age of puberty, as her breasts begun to grow, to define her as a woman. She reached over and took out the binding and took out a good twenty meters and bring the point where she was to break the tape like object to her mouth and bit down on one side of the tapelike object and tore it. she put the long binding next to her on her futon and put the wind up gauze back into the drawer and close her nightstand. She brought the binding up to her bared breast and started to wrap it tightly to hide her breast not the breast itself just it does not show the obvious marking of a woman. After she was done she stood up and look up at the full-length mirror that is to the right side of her, and turn on her side to inspect her handiwork. Satisfied she took up her black innershirt and wrap it around her and tie it on the side and took up her outer shirt which happens to be the same color of as her innershirt except with leaf design on the outside and did the same as she did with her innershirt.

After she put up her clothing on she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, after that is done she took down her combat spatula, which is an ordinary spatula except it is taller than she is and can be extended, this never made any sense to Ukyou, because her spatula when extended became very wavy and the person who forged it for her only told her it is very flexible and nothing else. She strapped her spatula on her back and started descending the steps, arriving to the restaurant part of her house, Ucchan's. She bent down under the grill to fire up the gas to start the grill and prepare for the morning rush. Just when she got the fire warmed up, a woman in a full red color ninja get-up arrived and entered the restaurant even though the restaurant was obviously closed.

"Morning, Konatsu" greeted Ukyou

"Morning, Ukyou-san" the ninja return the gesture

Konatsu is in the male species, but he dresses in the get-up of a female ninja. Unlike Ukyou this is not a punishment but it is the tradition of his clan. His clan only accepts female ninjas or bishonen ninjas. He may be a crossdresser, but his mind still quite straight never wonderng to the prospect of a male lover. HIs mind always thinking of one person...Ukyou.

As Konatsu sat down in front of her as she prepare two okonomiyaki for the both of them for breakfast. Her movement moved with the precision and the experience of a seasoned chef. In a matter of minutes, she finished both okonomiyaki she put one in front of Konatsu and one in front of her. She and Konatsu both started nibbling on their okonomiyaki both in deep thoughts. Granted making okonomiyaki sometimes it is a bore, but she needed the money to live in Nerima so she can become close to the reason that she has to suffer from the contricting bindings...Ranma. Her mind started wondering on her childhood friend that she made her father to engage her to him without the full knowledge what it is meant to be married except that she will never be lonely ever again. All she wanted back then was a friend who will not leave her, but that fated day finally happened when Ranma sitting on top of her father's dowrie, the okonomiyaki cart. She run after the cart, but their is no way she was able to much the long-strides of Genma, at that time Ranma and herself was only six years old. Her father took this as an offence and instead of punishing the thieving two he turned his wrath on her. He made her into his son instead of his daughter until she kills the two person who betrayed and brought shame to her clan or marry Ranma. While she sat at her table and look over across the street she caught a glimpse of someone drop out of the shadow. Her danger sense peaked as she took out three tiny spatulas from her bangalier hanging from her side. Most people think that she uses the decorative tiny spatulas that is on her strap but they cannot be more wrong. She readied herself for any assult but nothing came.

Konatsu turned around and immedialely recognized the most advanced shadow art ever created. Konatsu turned to Ukyou and shook his head as if communicating the hopelessness in catching this assassin. What they saw immediately was that Shampoo suddenly came out of her restaurant and bent down to examine the body. They also saw the old ghoul gave chase to this shadow firing what seems to be black chi balls pulsing with purple electricity. She watched as Shampoo went into the Nekohanten and then immediately the police came. She watched as a man in a shiny black leather coat talking to Shampoo and after a couple minutes the old ghoul was seen to be walking back instead of pogoing on her stick. After a while she watches as the man in the ebony coat came walking toward her store. She greeted the officer and told him what she had seen. Konatsu on the other hand kept his mouth quiet even though he knows more about it than anyone else. When he was asked all he did was confirm his bosses words. Reluctlanly, the detective told them that this case is going to be further investigated but it was definately going to be a cold case.

After this traumatizing event and the morning rush is over, Ukyou gets ready for school and Konatsu plans to take over as the chef as his boss goes to school to finish her schooling. Ukyou went upstairs and took up her portable grill and a couple ingredients for her okonomiyaki. She walked out to start her day.

Ho-iatneh is done with this chapter, next chapter you will be given clues of who the mysterious person is. Ho-iatneh thinks it shouldn't be a surprise at all. Comments would be appreciated


	4. The KIll

Beginning Blubber: Ho-iatneh is continuing this story with another installment.

Ho-iatneh does not own any of this so don't sue Ho-iatneh…Ho-iatneh is also broke….

Oh yeah…Ho-iatneh also needs to remind you that this fic contain lemon…

Secret of the Wild Horse

Chapter 4: The Kill

--The Night Before--

Night, the world of darkness, a time of peace and rest…but not for tonight as a young man, clad in black, bounced gracefully from one side of the wall to another, finding no comfort in anything except for the silence and the flow of the night around him. The young man is finally near the gate of his target's house. Before he went into the gate he double-checked his equipments, including a little screen he looked down and switched channels to check the patrol route of the bodyguards.

"I have to thank Biki-chan later" thought the black haired youth.

Putting the equipment away, with a single jump cleared the gate and into a nearby tree within the gates. With a flick of his wrist, a pair of sunglasses came into his hand. With his feet binding one of the branches of the tree freeing both of his hand, carefully he slipped his sunglasses on. Searching for an empty spot of the crisscrossing laser that would trigger the alarm system, Finding two small part that would only allow a feet and hand to rest with an athletic maneuver that would get straight 10's in an Olympic competition, with utmost precision he landed in these two places where the laser lines do not cross and then as soon as he landed his entire body dissipated and became a little pool of shadow and the shadow made a bee line toward the house. Due to shadow does not possess much of a space; security locks and doors are laughable. Entering the house and unhinging the "Silent Viper" He cocked the little hand crossbow, with venom; Nodachi would die for, covered bolt. The little speck of shadow looked around the house, first going through the first floor looking for any movement, seeing none, moved up toward the second floor. Light suddenly flooded the room that he just exit, he went back and saw an obese person around his twenties leaning down to remove his shoes. He went through his mind of his target, this person does not fit that description, and first off the person was not obese. Without a second thought he moved up toward the second floor. The stairs takes the person into the midpoint of the hall. The shadow moved right and entered the first room, seeing no one on the bed, the shadow looked for his target in the room. He extended his chi and feeling no living being in this room, he proceeded into another room with no one on the bed, he extended his chi again and felt someone under the bed. He went under the bed, and saw a little girl cuddled up as if afraid, seeing no threat, he exits the room and went into the third room and final room down this wing with a large elaborately decorated door. He entered room and saw two people in bed, a women and a young man, young enough to be her son. Ruling out the person since his target is around his early fifties. He moved immediately toward the left wing of the house. The first room was empty and the second room has a little speck of light coming from under the door, he looked and saw the same obese man as downstairs. Again seeing no threat, he went into a door that is the exact symmetry as the women, immediately finding his target on the bed sleeping. Inside the shadow, he flicked his wrist and a ski mask appeared he put the mask on and with utmost carefulness hid his pigtail, and putting away the "Silent Viper," with this done, he appeared next to the man and shook him awake, as the man just beginning to wake up, the masked man hit his pressure point just under his neck knocking him out effectively. Carefully, he took out two acupuncture needles as thin as strands of hair, and put it into the point that would have blinded the victim and froze his movement. The person can only communicate with his mouth and can only receive information through his ears. Melding this person into the shadow along with himself, he proceeded to go under the bed and teleported himself to each location of the hidden cameras and took out the cameras and went under a staircase and went back to his master.

Yamazaki Manor+++

"Well done, Shadow Dragon" said an older man who looked like in his early 20's who habitually holding one of the hilt of the blades that is more for decoration than usage, wearing an entirely black suit.

The young man kneeled down and waited for the "but", a soft and delighted laughter permeates the room

"You know to tell you the truth I can't find any faults in what you have done tonight." Continued the standing person with a hint of pride in his voice

"May I go now, Master?" asked the kneeling person

"Yes, you may…" the young man exited the room, "…son" when the door closed.

Shadow Dragon exited the room, and walked toward the shadow of a closet in the hallway, turned himself into a pool of shadow and shadow tunneled to the shadow of another closet.

Tendo Dojo+++

The Shadow Dragon appeared in a room with a computer and a sleeping girl on the bed, the clock on her bed stand reads 1:23 he proceeded to take off the ski mask and his night suit and put on his usual black kung-fu pants and red Chinese shirt. He arranged so that his night suit is behind the girl's clothing, putting it along with the girl's dominatrix leather get-up that they have used quite often. As he stalked toward the bed, a wicked thought came into his mind; he took out two of the cameras and planted on the end post of the bed, took out the little device and put it on record. He turned the girl over and gently pressed a pressure point just below the neck, knowing full well the girl is a screamer.

He stripped the cover from her body; she is nude.

"My, my, my, aren't we prepared this morning?" said the black haired boy, with a small smirk starting to form, as he sat down on the edge of his bed. Making sure she is in full view of the camera's eye.

With a practiced hand, he took hold of her wrist and his other hand rested on her thigh. The hand on her wrist, he use his thumb and started making a small circle on her wrist. The girl's breath suddenly became shallower. He then inserted his middle and index fingers into her moist warmth while his thumb plays with the little nub of flesh just above her opening. Using his fingers to open and close like a scissor inside of her, the girl squirmed around under the cover, because of his ministration. His thumb is still gyrating around her wrist. The shallower her breath, the wider the grin on his face grew.

Nabiki is still in a dreamlike state. Once again, she starts having another naughty dream featuring herself and a certain hard-muscled pigtailed boy. She starts to get wetter and wetter, but it is much faster than what was happening in the dream.

He bent down and wickedly bit the little button of flesh

Nabiki couldn't hold it in anymore after she felt a lot of pain but more pleasure than pain as her eyes flatter open and screamed:

"RANMA"

But her scream was more of a screamed whisper than a true scream.

She looked up, but no one was there. She then felt something hard poking her from below her; she screamed again, the whispered scream.

"AHHHHH!!"

She jumped up and saw an engorged penis protruding out from her bed within a pool of shadow.

She bent down waving her ass in the direction of the camera as, Ranma watched in the shadow.

Her warmth engulfed him as he pushed himself into her moist mouth. She felt as her lollipop start to twist itself.

He put his screen away as he materialized below her nether lips, using his tongue and twisted itself into her canal, fluttering his tongue on the little nub of flesh.

Nabiki again screamed in ecstasy as her lover inserted two fingers into her other hole.

He dissipated and came up behind her and twisted her around pointing her toward her bedpost. His hand busy playing with her breast and pounded himself into her moist snatch. She opened her eyes and saw the glint that the camera lens made from the moonlight and her hand went down to her nub of flesh and started rubbing it and opening her labias for a better view for the cameras as her lover continued to pound himself into her. It didn't take long for her to come again; her lover twisted her around and gave her a probing kiss while he ejaculated into her.

After they have rested for a few minutes, they continued their game of ecstasy as that is her usual "award" along with a few billion yen from her lover for helping him in performing his "projects."

3:15, when both are sated with their desire, Nabiki spoke first,

"How was the 'project?'"

"Surprisingly enough, master did not have anything to criticize with what I did"

"So when will I get the tape for this session?" asked Nabiki with a smirk that look like a cat who just finished an entire factory supply worth of tuna.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma with his usual clueless face

Nabiki smacked him with a pillow and said

"I know you well enough to know that you are lying, even though you had me fooled for the first nine months"

"I do believe it was the first year…"

"I used three months to confirm the story…"

"Since when did you use three months to confirm a story?"

"Its nine months or you will not get any from me for the next year?" said a pouting Nabiki.

"Just like last time when you said one year when it was only one week?" retorted Ranma

"Excuse **_me_**, it was one week, five days, ten hours, and five minutes" corrected Nabiki

"Last time I checked, one week, five days, ten hours and five minutes isn't a year"

"Fine!!! You will not get any from me for a week!" replied a heated Nabiki, obviously loosing this argument

"Ohhh, similarly last time it only lasted, what? Only lets see…" as Ranma counted with his fingers "…two days, three hours, and sixteen minutes?"

"**_And_**…" Ranma had enough of this; he leaned in and gave her a heated kiss. Nabiki melted herself into Ranma as the kiss became deeper.

A beep from the computer, but was ignored by Ranma and Nabiki, and Ranma's master appeared on the screen, seeing that both Ranma and Nabiki are nude and in a very passionate lip-lock. He coughed politely, which immediately broke them from their kiss.

Nabiki jumped and grabbed her sheets, and immediately covered herself up with the speed of a preacher's daughter caught naked in a confession room screwing one of the janitors by his father.

Ranma, however, was unfazed and just start picking up his clothing from the floor and started dressing, while speaking at the same time

"Yes, master?" he drawled

"Shadow Dragon, I need you to take out the person you picked up last night NOW!"

"Yes, master" Ranma replied in the same bored voice

Ranma turn into a pool of shadow and went back to the room with a sleeping panda, he timed it perfectly as soon as his head hit the pillow the panda threw him, into the koi pond, this triggered his curse, a delicious, petit redhead, where he acquired in Jusenkyo, and started to fight Ranma, thus begun another ordinary day.

Just like any day she got punted by an angry blue haired kawiikune girl out, with a complete control of the aerial dynamic and flew outside the Yamazaki Manor, she immediately proceeded to meld into a pool of shadow and travel into the room with her victim and took out her "Silent Viper" resting herself on top of a wall and aimed the bolt she cocked earlier and

**Clang**

**Thud**

Waiting for a few seconds and controlling the blood flow of the victim until all of the blood went below the neck and took out her trusty ninjato and

**Wheez**

**Thud**

The head dropped on to the floor, using Amazonian technique to immediately seal off the wound and retrieved the acupuncture needle and healed all of the punctured point and evaporated all of the poison in the body. As she picked up the body, as expected the head is no longer on the floor. She dissipated the body and herself and traveled toward a place to dump this body. With a flick of her hand a watch appeared

"SHIT, I only have 15 more minutes!!!!" she thought to himself.

She immediately found a place and pushed the body up with her gloved hand into an alleyway. She immediately found herself, being detected.

"SH I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I T!!!!" thought Ranma

She detected someone using Amazonian void element to attack her, as she ran toward another dark alley and as soon as she reached the shadowed place, she tunneled back to just outside the Tendo-ke.

She then strode into the said building

"Speaking of the devil, look who decided to come back." Admonished Kasumi, with Akane sitting across from her

"So tomboy, are we going to school or what?"

Seeing no reaction from Akane

She repeated herself

"Since when did you care about school?" retorted Akane

Continuing her act of stupidity,

"Since when I realized..." Ranma started and suddenly stopped "I AIN'T GONNA TELL YOU NOTHING!"

He then asked Kasumi for some hot water, she told her where the hot water is, but this time she had a thermos ready as well and handed to her. He poured the kettle over herself and reversed her curse back into a male. Ranma doing his usual routine of walking on the fence, Akane then tried to start a conversation with him. He was not in the mood for a conversation, so he retorted curtly and dashed ahead. As soon as, he traveled out of distance from Akane, he had a small smile of delight as he caught up with Nabiki. This is usually the only time they have anytime for a quick fondle from both side. He walked along side of her, with his hand tucked inside his pocket, but, his hand is fondling her snatch while she just do a more direct way of reaching into his pants and stroked his large member. When they begin to reach the Furikan gate, Ranma immediately dissipated into a pool of shadow and traveled ahead to appear behind Kuno and beat them from the back where they least expect and beating the shit out of the entire male population because he can. This only took him a little bit more than three minutes; he dragged all of the wounded into the nurses office, and promptly went to class, with his hand in his pocket. Nabiki while sitting in class, thinking

"I will get him back for this…Ohh…ahhh…oooh"

Unable to concentrate on her classes, Nabiki and Ranma's day began.

End Blubber: Ho-iatneh is once again finished with another installment of this fic…hope people are enjoying this little fic…with sex and murder…

All comments are welcome


	5. Contemplation of the Past

This is the next installment of Secret of the Wild Horse, it came out better than I thought it would, I have this drafted right after I finished Chapter 4, I just didn't have time to look over it and didn't feel confident enough to push it out there, mainly because I was not confident at the time. Now that I have combed over, and thought about the progression of the story, I feel that I am more confident in continuing it.

Secret of the Wild Horse

Ho-Iatneh

Chapter 5: Contemplation of the Past

--Night of the Day after--

The school day finally ended, Ranma, or go by his other well-known name: Shadow Dragon, looks around the school yard, seeing there are the purple-haired bimbo, the angry blue-haired hothead, the kind-façade black-haired chef, and every body of the school trying to converge on him, he jumped down from his classroom from the third floor. All of this frustration can be quite simply explained, Biki-chan… ahem…the mercenary girl refuse to sell information on his body since their plan for an honorable escape is so close. There is still the need for this façade of coldness between himself and his fiancé, because neither wants commotion to begin due to a sudden termination of all engagements. As soon as school ended he immediately went to check his communication device, which contacted his master and employer, with a negative from Higure Yamazaki, or Shadow Runner. He bounded himself onto a roof and integrated himself into a pool of shadow and went into the Umisen-ken. Everything is set, every minute process of the plan are ready to go into initiation. There is a two per cent chance of failure. When, he arrived on top of the Water Tower, he took out a little vial of potion, which is his way of escape from this cursed place. Then immediately lamented into a deep recall as he looked at the strange orange-colour mixture, that is the instrument of his escape.

//Flashback\\

--11 years ago--

++Somewhere in Kyoto++

It was in the city of Kyoto, inside the dojo of an old Karate master, Ranma, at this time, was around the tender age of seven. It was exactly one year after his fat father, Genma taught him the dreaded Neko-ken. While Ranma was resting in a blind alley, his father had been roaming the street trying to borrow food without permission. Needless to say, trouble ALWAYS finds Ranma. A pact of hungry cats, which seemed to be starved to the bone, was chasing a very fat cat. The mouse just chose to turn into the blind alley that Ranma was waiting for his father to return. As the cats rounded the corner, Ranma's non-trained danger sense did not flare to gargantuan proportion, it did not even flicker for that matter. However, Ranma's fear of cats did.

Ranma tried as he wanted to scale a wall, which he failed and fallen into the midst of cats, which were hungrily devouring the little morsel of food that was the plump rat. The cats, of course, did not take a fallen boy from their food lightly and begun to "fight" the boy for this food. However the result of this was…

**//Meowwwwwww//**

Neko-Ranma was not happy that he the alpha cat was attacked by all of these inferior cats. He was obviously the best, and he fought back with such ferocity that all of the cats began to run away in fear. Neko-Ranma bounded aimlessly from rooftop to rooftop, and found a person of great patience, and of course, the person was sitting in seiza, what Neko-Ranma saw was a very comfortable lap, and bounded into the lap and begun purring up a storm.

To say Higure Yamazaki was surprised would be an understatement; through his hundred years of ninjitsu training no one was able to sneak up on him like the little bundle on his lap did. Years of trained reflexes, repeated itself as he drown his wakazashi and begun to descend upon the unsuspecting bundle on his lap point down. Then as he looked down he stopped the descent of the blade, a mere hair from the boy's exposed throat and recognized the Neko-ken. The bundle paid no heed to this dangerous development and just continued purring.

"Who could do such a thing to someone so young?" passed through the consciousness of the Yamazaki after a quick scan of the boy's psyche.

The Horobi clan has for the longest times a tie with all three of the warring tribes of Bakayalan Mountains in China. This treaty was made out of literally years of proposals and counter-proposals, the final proposal is that the Horobi clan would be the deciding role in all major conflicts. Major conflicts are defined as a war that has wiped out more than a quarter of the existing tribe of each tribe. This is where the Horobi clan would step in, to preserve the balance of the Bakayalan Mountains, the final decision of the Horobi clan decides is the law. Due to this law all Horobi clan members whether borne into or initiated into the tribe are exempted from all laws that binds a member to a tribe; however, an initiate of the Clan Horobi is not exempted from these laws. In exchange for this the Horobi clan agrees to protect all three clan if an outside threat comes into existence. Also all Horobi clan members are part of each clan. The Horobi clan can also gain access to all tribal scrolls including secret scrolls and techniques given that these techniques are only taught to clan members or initiates with strong intent of joining the clan. Furthermore, if there is no successor for the Horobi clan, the previous clan head of the Horobi clan could not die, the three tribes of the Bakayalan Mountains made sure of that.

Through the Musk tribes scrolls all Horobi clan members know the technique called false fury, which is a berserker-esque technique; however, with full controls of all faculties of their mind and bodies and with the full power of the berserker technique, it is said it is much more easier for people who already know berserker techniques to learn the false fury technique. The only other way for this kid in his lap to learn a berserker technique is to teach him the traditional way of gathering many similar creatures and throw the trainee in until he is driven past all inhibitions and mental faculties, in essence a mindless killer only a few can calm the trainee down.

"How could someone be so cruel to even consider training someone in the Neko-ken? Or the trainer just doesn't know the full potential and how lethal of doing such a thing to their charge. But each scroll has a warning that blatantly states the potential of the technique. I made sure of that when I sold those scrolls…" contemplated the Horobi clan ninja. The Horobi had sold those scrolls during Great Depression for the survival of the tribe. Now the backlash of that decision was beginning to emerge, the Neko-ken was used by the government to create unstoppable hand to hand combatants. However, none of these combatants can be controlled, so the Neko plan was a no-go, then a few years ago a thief stole the main scroll and all they manage to get was a picture of what look like a 3 foot tall blur. As the last true master ninja petted the little bundle in his lap, a small patriarchal sense of protection came up. The gentle vibration from his lap distracted his musing to the boy on his lap. As he look down at the boy, he made a decision to take the little boy in and raise him as his own since his last child has died before he did.

However, this child in his lap has the potential of reaching his level before he did.

"Interesting" he thought "I haven't seen anyone that has this much potential before, and considering the child did survive the Neko-ken. It only added to his somewhat delight, thinking the potential of this person on his lap taking over the Horobi Clan and he can finally sleep.

A/N: This concludes the fifth chapter of this series. It is suppose to be a 'guess what?' story. My plan is to alternate between this and Sweetness of Vengeance, but I do not know how I will accomplish this. This one will be 14 chapters in total, so hopefully I can finish this and my Sweetness of Vengeance within one year. I am also looking for a beta-reader, I prefer hentai-18ancilla to be the one . since he is so intrigued about where i got my ideas.

READ THIS: FROM THIS POINT ON IT WILL BE ALL FLASHBACKS BUT I WILL BE POINTING IT OUT TO BE FLASHBACKS, SO YOU CAN TECHNIQUALLY CALL IT AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE FIC, BUT I SEE IT AS A CONTINUATION FIC.


End file.
